


Prancing Around Naked

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jihoon loved it when he woke up in the morning to his boyfriend prancing around naked in their apartment.





	Prancing Around Naked

Jihoon loved it when he woke up in the morning to his boyfriend prancing around naked in their apartment, showing off that flawless body for Jihoon to enjoy after a night of vigorous exercise.

He had to admit, his boyfriend had a magnificent body proportion. He was certainly not bulky, more on the lean side, arms, chest, and abs were defined so finely, thighs strong and back stretched wide from shoulder to shoulder.

Jihoon would wake up finding the bed empty only to hear the shuffling outside their bedroom, where he would certainly find a naked Kwon Soonyoung preparing his morning coffee. Jihoon would grab a random shirt from their bedroom floor where it was discarded hastily the previous night and pulled it over his head.

Jihoon sometimes would smile when he realized he grabbed Soonyoung’s shirt and walked out of their bedroom wearing his boyfriend’s oversized shirt that went only a little bit below his ass.

Soonyoung would turn around when he heard the bedroom door opened, smiling to Jihoon and greeted him with a good morning as he filled their couple mugs with the coffee he prepared.

Jihoon tried not to stare but it was a difficult task when his eyes couldn’t help but ravished the view of his naked boyfriend. His eyes would rest a few seconds longer on the appendage hanging between Soonyoung’s legs and the memory of it pounding into him the previous night would rushed into his mind.

He stared at it so much that Jihoon didn’t realize Soonyoung was already standing in front of him, offering him his mug of coffee. “You stared at my dick so much, I’m hurt,”

Jihoon finally looked up to his pouting boyfriend. Jihoon didn’t even try to resist as he pressed his lips on the soft pouting lips. “Really, Kwon? Jealous of your own dick?”

Jihoon took the mug from Soonyoung’s hand as he walked to their couch, sitting cross legged on the soft material while he took a sip of his coffee. “Stop prancing around naked in our apartment then,”

“But, you love seeing me naked, don’t you?” Soonyoung taunted, walking to where Jihoon was sitting, purposefully swaying his hips making the heavy sack between his legs swayed as well. Jihoon put his mug down on the coffee table, licking his lips as the need to taste something else warming up the pit of his stomach.

“Damn right, I do,” Jihoon said and Soonyoung chuckled. He already stood in front of Jihoon, his cock hanging right in front of his face, inviting him to taste what he wanted. “Go on,” he heard Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon shuddered and kissed the soft appendage, eliciting a soft sigh from the taller. He gave a light suck on the head before releasing it and traced the length with his lips. As soon as it started, with one last kiss to its head, Jihoon pulled away.

“But, we gotta work,” Jihoon smirked at Soonyoung’s crestfallen face. He stood up from where he was sitting, walking to the bathroom, making a show of pulling Soonyoung’s shirt above his ass and chuckled when he heard Soonyoung belowed, “Lee Jihoon, you fucking tease!”

Jihoon loved it when he woke up in the morning to his boyfriend prancing around naked in their apartment. But, Jihoon loved it more when his boyfriend was naked and incredibly horny for him.


End file.
